


I Can Only Give You Everything by Cherrypie0 Fanart

by Mamaravioli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Colored Pencil, Cunnilingus, Fanart, Hermaphrodite Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaravioli/pseuds/Mamaravioli
Summary: Loki is reluctant to have intimacy with Thor because he's self-conscious about their anatomical differences, but Thor shows him just how much he loves all of Loki.





	I Can Only Give You Everything by Cherrypie0 Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I can only give you everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943419) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0). 



> Hello! I'm amazed at the attention my story got and is still getting! Thank you all for the kind words, kudos, and bookmarks. I honestly did not expect that. I'm working on the second installment for that fic, but for now here is some fanart for one of my fav authors (Don't worry, I asked if they would want the art before). This is my first time drawing porn and using colored pencils. Lots of firsts for me here on Ao3 haha. Drawing porn is sooo hard, it's definitely not what I expected of myself but practice makes perfect Lmao. Colored pencils are fun though, I will definitely use those more!

[ ](http://ineedbook.tumblr.com/image/183373901471)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Thor is like just a floating head and half an arm lmao he will get more attention in the future so don't worry.
> 
> If you have any requests or fic of your own you'd want fanart of, feel free to ask! As I said before practice makes perfect so I'm totally open to working on some new material at your guy's request. As always thanks for stopping by and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
